Básico
by Lain3x
Summary: Lo estaba haciendo de nuevo, era la sexta vez que lo hacia en esa hora, odiaba descubrirse a si mismo sucumbiendo a tan superfluo y mundano comportamiento[...]


Lo estaba haciendo de nuevo, era la sexta vez que lo hacia en esa hora. Odiaba descubrirse a si mismo sucumbiendo a tan superfluo y mundano comportamiento, pero no lo podía controlar. Era como si sus ojos tuvieran vida propia y cuando menos acordaba se sorprendía a si mismo devorando con la mirada a su compañera de equipo. También sabia que si ella, descuidadamente y sin ninguna precaución, caminaba por delante de el, le iba a ser imposible no posar su mirada en su bonito y redondeado trasero y deleitarse con su sensual vaivén de caderas. ¡Y le molestaba, le molestaba mucho! Era frustrante saberse débil ante tan lastimera tentación.

Al principio solo se sentía lascivo cuando Sakura estaba a su alrededor, pero después comenzó a pasarle inclusive cuando no estaba, se descubrió a si mismo fantaseando con eróticas situaciones en las cuales él y la peli rosa eran los protagonistas, e inclusive había llegado a la vergonzosa necesidad de satisfacerse a si mismo para poder aplacar un poco su deseo.

¿En que momento había perdido su formidable autocontrol para convertirse en un patético adolescente necesitado de sexo? ¿Cuando fue conciente por primera vez que Sakura estaba mas que buena? ¡Claro que recordaba el momento justo en que todo había comenzado! Fue aquel día en que ella había decidido hacer un "cambio de look", comenzando a utilizar un ajustado, pequeño, provocativo y revelador vestidito rojo, vestido que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación pero que lo dejaba imaginado muchas cosas que podría hacer con Sakura, como...

"¡Ya basta!" se dijo "Tengo que controlarme. Sakura es infantil. Sakura es agresiva. Sakura es demasiado rosa. Sakura es molesta" cuando Sasuke sentía que comenzaba a sucumbir a vergonzosos pensamientos se repetía mentalmente todas las cosas que no le gustaban de Sakura para hacerse ver a si mismo que la chica no era para nada su tipo, aunque últimamente le estaba costando mas trabajo controlarse.

En ese momento tuvo que dejar sus cavilaciones y tratar de regresar su mente al entrenamiento, pues los cinco minutos de descanso se habían terminado.

− Muy bien chicos, ¿que les parece si hacemos algo de entrenamiento en parejas? − dijo en tono desinteresado Kakashi − Sakura con Sasuke y Naruto conmigo. − dicho esto el hombre comenzó a caminar hacia el otro lado del campo de entrenamiento.

− ¡No, yo quiero ser con Sakura-chan!

− ¡Basta Naruto!

− ¡Pero Sakura-chan!...

− Naruto vete a entrenar ya con Kakashi-sensei − el tono de voz que empleo Sakura para decir esa ultima frase revelaba la poca paciencia que le quedaba antes de soltar un golpe a su amigo, así que Naruto opto por no seguir insistiendo y se fue con Kakashi.

Sasuke estaba en problemas, ya era bastante difícil controlar sus vergonzosos instintos sin tener que interactuar directamente con Sakura, ahora era mas que seguro que habría cercanía entre ellos durante el combate talvez inclusive algunos roces, ¡talvez en un descuido podría tocar uno de sus pechos!...

"Aaagg ¡que rayos estoy pensando! Si alguien supiera lo que cruza por mi mente seguro seria tachado de degenerado y nada genial. Sakura es infantil. Sakura es agresiva. Sakura es demasiado rosa. Sakura es molesta."

− Sasuke-kun…esto… ¿estás listo para comenzar?

La voz de Sakura se le antojo sexy y provocativa, aunque el sabía que probablemente solo era su mente que quería escucharla de esa forma. Sasuke se limito a asentir levanten con la cabeza y se puso en posición de ataque.

Ella había mejorado mucho su técnica, y con esa fuerza monstruosa que poseía era un oponente de cuidado. El intentaba mantener la concentración en la pelea, pero cuando durante una maniobra de esquive el escote de su compañera quedo a la altura de sus ojo en ese momento supo que estaba perdido, de ahí en adelante le fue imposible concentrarse en la pelea, solo podía pensar en lo ardiente que lucia Sakura con las mejillas sonrojadas y la respiración alterada, la sensual forma en que las pequeñas gotas de sudor resbalaban por su cuello y se perdían entre sus pechos… ¡Como las envidiaba!

Después de agónicos treinta minutos, en los cuales Sasuke intentaba torpemente esquivar los ataques de la chica y al mismo tiempo luchaba contra las terribles ganas de lanzarse sobre ella, Kakashi dio por terminada la práctica.

− Nos vemos mañana − dijo rápidamente Hatake, para después desaparecer en una nube de polvo.

− ¡Oigan! ¿No se les antoja ir a comer algo de ramen?

− Siempre sales con lo mismo Naruto − respondió Sakura con expresión de fastidio − ¿Qué tal si hoy vamos a un lugar diferente? Como al restaurante Mamiya

− ¡No! yo quiero comer ramen Sakura-chan

− Por favor Naruto, solo por esta vez, ¿si? − dijo la chica en tono meloso y con una expresión de tierna suplica, que provoco inmediatamente el sonrojo del rubio.

− ¡Como tu digas Sakura-chan! Digo, no es tan bueno como ir al Ichiraku, pero si es por Sakura-chan no me molesta ir a ese lugar− contesto alegremente el rubio.

− ¡Yeeey! − Sakura sonreía abiertamente, mientras daba pequeños saltitos de felicidad y canturreaba − ¡Vamos a Mamiya! ¡Vamos a Mamiya! ¡Que divertido será!

"Infantil" pensó Sasuke, pero no pudo evitar notar que le gustaba verla así, que al verla en ese estado le entraban unas fuertes ganas de abrazarla contra su pecho y besar sus labios, primero de forma dulce y tierna para después convertir el beso en uno lleno de pasión y...el chico frunció el ceño al percatarse de hacia donde se dirigían – de nuevo − sus pensamientos y una vez mas se sintió molesto, necesitaba recuperar su autocontrol.

"Sakura es agresiva. Sakura es demasiado rosa. Sakura es molesta. Sakura es agresiva. Sakura es demasiado rosa. Sakura es molesta..."

− Esto… Sasuke-kun ¿te gustaría acompañarnos?

¡Claro que no! El necesitaba urgentemente ir a su casa a tomar una ducha de agua fría…pero era imposible que la dejara ir sola con el idiota de Naruto, así que nuevamente asintió en silencio.

/*****/

¡Era insoportable! Si no salían de ese restaurante inmediatamente se convertiría en un asesino. Era increíble lo descarados que eran todos esos tipos ¡estaban devorándose a Sakura con la mirada! Maldita bola de pervertidos, los mataría a todos. En cuanto a la chica ¿Cómo no se daba cuenta de la reacción de todos los hombres al verla? ¡Cómo es que era tan endemoniadamente inocente!…

De repente se dio cuenta que todo este tiempo había pensado en Sakura como una dulce y virginal chica, que no era conciente de lo que su espectacular cuerpo, enfundado en ese vestidito causaban, pero una chica inocente no vestiría así; una chica inocente no sonreiría de esa forma tan coqueta; ni cruzaría las piernas con esa lentitud excitante. No, Sakura Haruno no era una chica inocente, era una mujer totalmente conciente de su sensualidad y que disfrutaba provocando a pobres hombres, ¡pobres hombres como él!

Sasuke se paro de golpe y tomando a Sakura del brazo la llevo fuera del local, arrastrándola hasta un pequeño callejón que estaba al lado del restaurante Mamiya.

− ¡Lo disfrutas ¿no?! − estaba molesto, molesto por toda la frustración que había padecido los últimos meses, molesto por haber caído, igual que todos los demás hombres estúpidos en el "jueguito" de Sakura. − ¿Crees que es divertido?

− Sasuke-kun yo…no tengo ni idea de que estas hablando − y de verdad no sabia a que se refería, en un momento estaban en la mesa conviviendo felices y al siguiente era jaloneada por el hacia ese oscuro lugar.

− Te gusta que te miren, ¿no? ¡Te gusta tener la atención de todos esos hombres! − el chico escupía con coraje cada una de sus palabras, de verdad odiaba la insoportable necesidad que tenia de ella y le molestaba la idea de ser solo un juguete más que ella utilizaba para divertirse y demostrar el gran atractivo de mujer que poseía.

− Yo...no...

− ¡No te atrevas a negarlo! – interrumpió con furia Sasuke − ¡Dime entonces ¿por que usas ese provocador vestido?!

¡Es para ti Sasuke-kun! – grito Sakura, mientras un leve sonrojo cubría sus mejillas, y después con notable vergüenza y casi en un susurro añadio – siempre ha sido y es solo para ti...

Esta vez, después de evaluar lo dicho por Sakura y el hormigueo que comenzaba a sentir en su entrepierna, decidió que no era necesario tratar de suprimir sus vergonzosos pensamientos o tratar de recuperar su autocontrol, después de todo una necesidad tan vergonzosa también era muy natural, y en ocasiones no esta mal dejarse llevar por instintos tan básicos y primarios.

Sasuke acorralo a la chica contra la pared, pegando su cuerpo lo más que pudo y teniendo especial cuidado en que notara su creciente y palpitante excitación, al hacerlo la chica ahogo un gemido y sus ojos se oscurecieron de deseo.

− Vamos a ponernos básicos Sakura – murmuro en su oído con voz ronca y cargada de deseo para después apoderase ferozmente de sus labios.

A final de cuentas sentimientos como ternura, celos, deseo y amor son básicos en cualquier humano y el autocontrol no puede hacer mucho en contra de ellos, ¿verdad Sasuke-kun?

Fin.


End file.
